Field of the Invention
The present system and method relates generally to the practice of maintaining the salinity gradient in a Salinity Gradient Solar Pond (SGSP), and more particularly to a system and method to refurbish the non-convective zone in a SGSP.
Description of the Related Art
An SGSP is a shallow, salt-gradient pond that enables the collection and storage of solar thermal energy (see FIG. 1). In the SGSP, solar energy is absorbed by the pond's bottom which in turn heats the adjacent salt-saturated fluid (the “Lower Convective Zone”, or LCZ, in FIG. 1). Since the LCZ is heavier than the layers above it due to its higher salinity, the heated fluid cannot rise in the pond and cool, like a normal pond, but rather remains on the bottom, getting hotter as it stores more solar thermal energy. Over time, typically several months from initial construction, as the LCZ stores more and more solar thermal energy, the brine temperature will approach boiling. This collected and stored solar thermal energy may be withdrawn (pumped hot brine) as process heat which may be used to generate electricity using an off the shelf, low-temperature heat engine.
The SGSP may collect and store heat, and deliver power at an average, uniform rate (base-load), or it may deliver power on an as needed basis (on-demand) giving distribution control of the power output rather than being forced to produce power solely when the wind blows or the sun shines, making SGSP systems many times more effective than intermittent renewables. The SGSP systems may be easily constructed over large areas.